kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Attitude Adjustment
"WHAT DO YA THINK HAPPENED? I GREW TO 50 FEET TALL, YA IDIOTS!" '' ''-Fanny to Paddy and Shaunie, when they asked what happened. '' '''Attitude Adjustment', also called the Giantess Fanny Arc, is a story by Gamewizard2008, and the first of 3 prequels to Legend of the Eight Firstborn. It features Fanny Fulbright as the protagonist. Attitude Adjustment was published on September 4, 2011, and was completed on September 12, 2011. It is followed by Operation: DEATH-EGG. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46180376/Attitude-Adjustment FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7354498/1/Attitude-Adjustment Chapter List #Fanny's Anger #The Beach Monster #Saving the Sister #Clash of the Titans #Bonus: My Little Aliens Summary Paddy and Shaunie are sick of their older sister's anger issues, always beating them up and ordering them around. As a result, Paddy and Shaunie buy a shrink potion from the magical elf, Rumpel Stiltskin, to shrink Fanny down to mouse size. However, when they induced Fanny with the potion, Fanny grew into a giantess, and the only way to get her back to normal is for her to show kindness to her little brothers. At first, she's stubborn and refuses to show any kindness to them for this, but overtime, she apologizes and Fanny takes her brothers out for some fun. As a side plot, Lord Gnaa sends his minion, Bowser, to shoot Fanny with a Darkness Cannon, therefore turning her to the Dark Side. However, bad luck plagued him as the giantess unknowingly foiled him each time. Eventually, Bowser demanded a growth potion from Rumpel, to which the elf stole from Rachel and gave to him. Bowser grew into a giant and began his destruction of Cleveland, Virginia. The Giantess Fanny then engaged him in a battle, where she was nearly beat until Bowser threatened to eat Paddy and Shaunie, and Fanny's love and protection for her two brothers gave her the strength to defeat Bowser. Paddy and Shaunie were then crushed by Bowser's gigantic body, to which Fanny burst into tears. However, she was overjoyed when they turned out to be alive, and shrunk back to her normal size after truly showing how much she cared for them. After Fanny then knocked out Rumpel Stiltskin for being responsible for this, Harvey ran over and stole his REAL shrink potion. Thinking it was a growth potion, Harvey drank it and shrank to mouse size. His friends and the other characters then made fun of his small size, angering him greatly, knowing he couldn't really do anything. Rachel then decided to punish her brother by carrying him to Angie, for her to look after him, Harvey trying to shake away from his sister, begging her to take him to anyone but Angie. Story Importance *Fanny gains character development, learning to respect her brothers more. *When Harvey is shrunken at the end, and his friends make fun of him, it will allow his darkness to go stronger when he is shot by the Darkness Cannon. *Introduces Rumpel Stiltskin. When Rumpel works with Bowser at the end, the Koopa King would later bring him to work for Team Gnaa. *Dimentia is revitalized by Clockwork, so she can help the heroes in Firstborn. *Ganondorf mentions to Rachel that she has something he wants. *Angie Granite is mentioned and appears next story. *Nolan York is also mentioned and appears next story. *The Brain mentions that he recruited one of the Firstborn Guardians to his group. *Boba Fett mentions a planet of Amazons, foreshadowing Amazonia. Reception Attitude Adjustment was received well, and was considered a great start for the Firstborn Saga. The story was praised for its lighthearted feelings and good character development for Fanny Fulbright. Differences Between Old Version and New Version *Cosmo and Nova are excluded from the new version. Originally, Lord Gnaa wanted them killed for attacking his phantom in this story. Instead, that later conflict was changed to simply being that Lord Gnaa knew Nova was a Guardian. *In the beach scene, Bartie and Virginia are excluded, and Paddy and Shaunie their selves demand Fanny put her boots back on. **Also, in the following "pretend battle" scene, Fanny catches the two between her toes, and they "defeat" her by "stabbing" one of her toes. *Ganondorf makes a reference to Nigel's sister and his would-be backstory. Since Nigel's sister was removed from the series, this scene didn't happen. *References to Zuzu's Petals were also removed, and Rumpel shouts up to Santa Claus instead of Henry in the last chapter. Game Over Scenes "Kids are all rude... no matter what size." - Principal Smelling. "It's time you learned your PLAAACE... Miss FULBRIIIGHT!" - Principal Sauerbraten. "You kids were a joke..." - Ganondorf. "Is Lord Gnaa really worried about YOU?" - Bowser 1; during city fight. "Gwah hah hah! Who has the muscle NOW?" - Bowser 2; Fanny vs. Bowser. "Thought you stood a chance? Time to put some MEAT on my bones!" - Drybones Bowser. Characters *'Fanny Fulbright' *Paddy Fulbright *Shaunie Fulbright *Mr. Boss (beginning) *Mrs. Fulbright (beginning) *Patton Drilovsky *Rachel T. McKenzie *Nigel Uno *Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. *Kuki Sanban *Wallabee Beatles *Abigail Lincoln *Bartie Stork *Virginia Sims *Harvey McKenzie *Sonya Dickson *Lee Harper *Violet McCleary *Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain *Eva Roberts *Kade Jackson *Harvey Facilier *Principal Sauerbraten *Principal Smelling *Boba Fett *Six Gum Gang *Team Gnaa **Rumpel Stiltskin **Bowser Koopa **Kammy Koopa **Bowser Jr. **Phantom Gnaa **Negatar Gnaa **Dr. Eggman (cameo) **The Brain (cameo) **Ganondorf Dragmire **Scarlet Vargas *Clockwork *Dimentia *Magiblots Locations *'Fulbright Household' *'Rumpel Stiltskin's Carriage' *'Virginian Forest' *'Downtown Cleveland' *'Undersea Laboratory' *'Mt. Gnaa' *'Gallagher Elementary' *'Cleveland Beach' *'Sooper Detention Center' Voicing Cast *'Jennifer Hale' as Fanny Fulbright *'Scott Menville' as Paddy Fulbright *'Rob Paulsen' as Shaunie Fulbright *'Ben Diskin' as Nigel Uno and Hoagie Gilligan *'Lauren Tom' as Kuki Sanban and Virginia Sims *'Tara Strong' as Yin Bean, Eva Roberts, and Scarlet Vargas *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Wallabee Beatles and Bartie Stork *'Bella Hudson' as Violet McCleary *'Tom Kenny' as Yang Bean *'Rachael MacFarlane' as Rachel T. McKenzie *'Matt Levin' as Patton Drilovsky *'Walt Dohrn' as Rumpel Stiltskin *'Scott Burns' as Bowser Koopa *'Dolores Rogers' as Bowser Jr. *'Mark Hamill' as Negatar Gnaa *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman. Trivia *This is the first story in the Gameverse that focuses on a size change, and starts the running gag in the eventual Shrinking Series where a character gets shrunk at the end. Of course, this is the only size story where the main character increases in size, not shrinks. Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Firstborn Saga